Arrows and Hearts
by Donna109
Summary: I suck at summary, but read and tell me if my story is any good. Its combo of Phantom of the Opera, and Sherlock Holmes with new charcters that I added. Hope you enjoy!


Once there lived a girl named Evangeline Holmes. She was the daughter of a wealthy detective named Sigerson Holmes. Our story takes place in England 1879 on Baker Street. Evangeline was girl unlike any other. She was a few inches taller than the average girl and was not dainty or pretty. Evangeline's mother, Mrs. Holmes died in child birth, so her father was the only one to take care of her. Soon Mr. Holmes hired a nanny named Hilda. By the age of 15 her Uncle Sherlock came home from one of his travels

Xxx

"Uncle!" yelled a girl who came bounding down the stairs. "Evangeline, my girl!" said Sherlock as he embraced her. "Oh Uncle I have missed so." Evangeline said into his shoulder. "And I you." "Well don't I get a hello?" asked a voice. "Uncle Watson!" she gasped and ran to him. He smiled "Hello Evan." "Why brother what a surprising visit." called a voice from the stairs. "Oh hello brother, I didn't see you there." said Sherlock looking at the man on the stairs.

"Yes, well may I ask what your purpose for being here is?" Sigerson asked eyebrow rose in curiosity. "You do know that I like to see my niece and from time to time bring her gifts." said Sherlock looking sideways at Evangeline. "A present, what is it?" squealed Evan.

"Watson would you mind giving this wild thing her gift." he smiled. Soon the room was filled with barking. "He's perfect, what type of dog is he?" Evan asked taking the dog into her arms. "He's is a Boizo, a rare dog." stated Sherlock. "What is his name going to be?" asked her father who drifted over. "Hmmm, let me think for a moment." Evan mumbled. A full minute pasted by. "I've got it, Jasper is his name." Evan said with a huge grin on her face as she looked at her new companion.

Xxx

"Oh father do I have to go!" complained Evan. "Evan it would be rude if we didn't go, besides you might meet someone you like." He said quietly. Evangeline rolled her eyes. This was something that he said each time they had to go to a party. She could mouth it as he was saying it. "You always say that." Giving him the hard eye. "I know, but maybe it will come true this time." Sigerson gave a small smile. Evangeline sighed. "All right, well if you think so then I'll go." Evangeline said hugging her father around the neck. Her father put his arms around her and they held each other for a long moment. They broke apart as her father looked her straight in the eye. This was not hard to do since they were both the same height. "You look so much like your mother." Sigerson said with sad eyes. Evangeline had waist length wavy hair strawberry blond, skin was like porcelain, with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and checks. Her lips were light pale pink and a little less than full, and her figure was like an hourglass. And her eyes were crystal blue with dark blue rings around the eye. Evangeline looked at her father with sad eyes as well. "I wish I knew her." She whispered.

"Darling if she were here she would be proud." "Now chin up, we're off." Sigerson said buttoning his cape and putting on his top hat. "Oh all right." Evan sighed again pulling on her gloves. "Jasper!" Evan called. Soon a rather tall gray hound was by her side. "I'm ready." She said walking out the door.

Xxx

"Champion Miss?" asked a servant. "No thank you." Evan said politely as the waiter left. Evan watched the dancers waltz around the floor. She was bored out of her mind! Right when she got here she was greeted kindly, but was given strange stares as if she had a third eye. Nobody ever talked to her and if anyone ever did it was to say something mean. She became warm from the stifling air in the room.

"I might as well get some fresh air." She muttered. As soon as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in for an hour, she felt pins and needles in her legs. Evan hissed at the feeling. Making her way to the court yard she scooted around the dancers and other guest in the shadows. Soon she reached the court yard door and drifted through. The moon shone brightly as it lit the court yard in the night. Evangeline walked towards the small pond, but stopped seeing a figure in the distance. "Who else could be out here?" wondering to herself. Evan decided to follow. Clouds pasted over the moon blocking the light for a quick minute, before repairing. After a few paces she couldn't see figure anymore. "Now where did you go?" looking around. "Looking for something?" said a musical deep voice from behind.

**Well darlings that is the first chapter to my story and sorry about the cliff hanger, I'll fix it in the next chapter. Review!**


End file.
